mrs jesus
by dark temptation
Summary: eine kleine Songfic zu einem tollen Lied von Tori Amos mit dem Pairing HermyTwin


Hmmm, das hier sollte eigentlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, aber kaum hatte ich esfertig hat mein PC suizid begangen... ich hoffe mal das ist kein schlechtes Omen...

Diese Songfic ist wie gesagt ein nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk, ganz besonders für **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, die sich für "der ganz normale Wahnsinn" so sehr das Pairing Hermy/Twin gewünscht hat... hier jetzt eine Songfic mit diesem Pairing

Ist mir irgendwie beim Geschenke einpacken eingefallen und ist inzwischen auch gebetat und zwar von **chaotika**

Das Lied heißt (welch wunderXD) "mrs jesus" und ist von Tori Amos, eine meiner absoluten Lieblingssängerinnen, es geht hier aber nicht so unbedingt um den Text des Liedes (da hab ich manchmal recht frei interprtiert °entschuldigend guck°) sondern mehr um die Stimmung, die das Lied auslöst wenn man es hört...es wäre demnach empfehlenswert es sich anzuhören, auch wenn ich weiß, dass die meisten noch nichmal die Sängerin kennen °seufz° ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem wem...

und seid mir bitte nich böse, ich krieg das mit dem Format bei meinen Songfics immer nich so ganz auf die Reihe...°hüstel°

* * *

Mrs Jesus

**Es war schon so lange her, die Schulzeit**

**Wie sehr sich doch die Prioritäten ändern mit der Zeit**

**Damals war es ihr wichtig die beste, die Klügste zu sein**

**Der Noten wegen, um Punkte zu machen**

**Dann musste sie gut und klug sein**

**Um Menschenleben zu retten, um ihren Beitrag zum Heil zu tun **

**In diesem endlosen, schrecklichen Krieg...**

life lines and suicide crimes  
he found me in a state  
grabbed my purse

and hitched a Ride

with a Mrs. Jesus

**Es war alles so lange her, **

**Die Gesichter der Freunde nur verschwommene Erinnerung**

**Aber sie kommen bei Nacht, die Erinnerungen, **

**und lassen einen nicht los, sosehr man es sich auch wünscht**

**Sowohl die guten, als auch die bösen...**

**Eine davon war besonders lebendig, **

**Auch nach dieser langen Zeit**

**Er spielte ihr einen seiner üblichen Streiche, **

**Ohne die er scheinbar nicht leben konnte**

**Und obwohl sie wütend werden wollte, konnte sie es nicht**

**Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich eingestehen konnte, dass sie ihn liebte...**

"how you been"

I've been cruising  
a good invention  
but in some ways  
I don't think it  
it gets any easier

**Sie lief ziellos durch die Straßen,**

**Von einem Kranken zum nächsten Toten**

**Und weiter, immer weiter...**

**Dann sprach er sie an**

„**Was tust du hier? Was hast du gemacht, die ganze Zeit?"**

**Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an, lange an**

**Und sah in ihm den gleichen der er damals war**

**Auch wenn der Krieg ihn verändert hatte, wie wohl jeden**

**Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, die Brücken zu ihrer Vergangenheit einzureißen**

**Vielleicht hätte sie bleiben sollen, **

**bei dem einzigen, der ihr immer Halt gegeben hatte...**

your walking on the water Bit  
by far my favourite one,  
But now it seems we're drowning  
in a drop of water, Love

**Er sah sie durch die Straßen irren,**

**Von einem Kranken zum nächsten Toten**

**Und weiter, immer weiter...**

**Dann sprach er sie an**

„**Was tust du hier? Was hast du gemacht, die ganze Zeit?"**

**Sie blieb stehen und er sah sie an, lange an**

**Sie, die immer so voll Energie gewesen war,**

**Sah jetzt verbraucht und abgezehrt aus,**

**Mehr als dass es nur vom Krieg kommen könnte**

**Und doch brannte in ihr das gleiche Feuer wie früher,**

**Zwar schwach aber noch nicht verloschen**

**Warum nur war sie nicht geblieben?**

**Warum hatte sie ihm nicht erlaubt in ihren schwersten Zeiten **

**an ihrer Seite zu sein?**

**Würde sie es ihm jetzt erlauben?**

and even as I'm climbing up the stairs

I know there's Heaven there

and then empty arms

that comes with the Morning Star

**Wenn er sie doch nur wieder in seine Arme schließen könnte**

**Wenn er nur einmal wieder den Duft ihres Haares riechen könnte**

**Einmal noch ihre weiche Haut spüren dürfte**

**Für einen kurzen Moment dem Krieg entfliehen könnte**

**Auch wenn er sich danach nur noch schlimmer nach ihr verzehren würde als bisher**

well, made my bed of cut roses  
by understanding that the cause  
It just comes first with my Mrs. Jesus  
the Gospel changes meaning  
If you follow John or Paul  
and could you ever let it

be the Mary of it all

**Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging**

**Diese Wärme die viel mehr als nur körperlich ist**

**Er hob sie hoch und sie ließ zu, dass er sie trug**

**Er trug sie bis zu sich nach Haus, legte sie auf sein Bett und sie schlief ein**

**Während sie schlief betrachtete er sie und streichelte zärtlich ihr Haar**

**Sie schien ihre Aufgabe gefunden zu haben hier in diesem Krieg**

**Aber war das wirklich ihr Lebensziel und nicht eher eine Flucht?**

**Wie sehr sich das Leben doch ändert wenn der Blickwinkel ein anderer wird...**

and even as I'm climbing up the stairs

I know there's Heaven there

and then empty arms that comes  
with the Morning Star

**Als sie erwachte sah sie ihn auf der Bettkante sitzen**

**Er sah sie zärtlich an und auf einmal erwachte in ihr der unbändige Wunsch**

**Den Krieg zu vergessen, die Wunden der Seele hinter sich zu lassen**

**Und einfach nur zu lieben, ihn, den sie immer geliebt hatte**

**Aber der Krieg ließ sich nicht einfach ausschalten, sie hatte eine Aufgabe**

**Aber war das wirklich ihr Lebensziel und nicht eher eine Flucht?**

**Sie wusste es nicht mehr...**

well, Life Lines and suicide crimes  
there's something every day  
and there's someone always  
paging my Mrs. Jesus

**Er sah sie die Augen aufschlagen und spürte, dass sie nachdachte**

**Worüber wusste er nicht, ob es ihr Beruf war, ihre Vergangenheit, die er nicht kannte**

**Oder ob sie über ihn und die Situation nachdachte**

**Er wusste der Krieg ließ sich nicht einfach ausschalten, sie hatte eine Aufgabe**

**Aber es gab doch auch noch ein Leben, neben dem Krieg...**

your walking on the water Bit  
by far my favourite one,  
But now it seems we're drowning  
in a drop of water, Love

**Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah Zweifel, das verunsicherte sie **

**Sie hatte in diesen Augen schon viel gesehen, aber niemals Zweifel**

**Er hatte doch immer für alles eine Lösung**

**Wo war diese Selbstsicherheit? Hatte der Krieg sie ihm genommen?**

and even as I'm climbing up  
the stairs I know there's  
Heaven there and then  
Empty arms that comes  
with the Morning Star

**Vielleicht konnten sie ja wirklich eine Nacht abschalten **

**Die Welt vergessen und sich fallen lassen**

**Sich in die Liebe ihres Lebens fallen lassen **

**Und sicher sein aufgefangen zu werden**

**Weil sie immer weich gelandet waren**

**Auch wenn morgen alles vorbei wäre, **

**Wenn morgen die Welt mit aller Macht wieder über ihnen zusammenschlagen würde**

**Was sprach dagegen einfach nur für das Heute zu leben?**

**In einer Zeit in der man nicht wissen konnte ob man morgen überhaupt noch sein würde**

so if you get the Jones  
at the crossroad  
the personals are great  
If you're my way  
let me love you

Mrs. Jesus

**Er sah in ihre Augen und sah darin die Entschlossenheit die er längst verloren hatte**

**Als er sie in seine Arme schloss vergaß er, dass hinter der Tür die Welt lauerte**

**Bereit sie jederzeit zu verschlingen**

**Er wusste dieses Gefühl war nicht für immer, aber es war da**

**Und vielleicht war es eine Chance**

**Ein Hoffnungsschimmer in dieser dunklen Welt**

**Bereit mehr zu werden, eine Fackel zu werden, die die Angst vor der Finsternis fernhält**

**Und den Weg beleuchtet**

* * *

so, für den Fall, das irgendjemand bis hier her gelesen hat... vielleicht ein kleines Review? 


End file.
